The Third Epoch
Summary December The Third Epoch began on the first of December. The epoch began in an era where diplomacy shifted from iron-blood style constant warring to a more relaxed discussion based strategy on international relations. The early part of the Epoch demonstrated the final death of Prestige power, through the Prestige Imperium capital moving to an inactive city, thus ending the time of Prestige dominance forever. Asia saw considerable development throughout the era, starting on the very first day wherein IanNotEN united the Indian city-states and formed the first Indian nation. India would prove an important region in Asia, as the world began to shift away from Europe and into the East. The second day saw Oliveer resurrect Austria, and the collapse of the Treaty of Osaka. Unlike the Treaty of Ulm, Osaka attempted to divide the Asian continent into clear land borders, and proved a catastrophic failure, culminating many threats against powers not invited to the treaty and even in the Jing dynasty leaving the United Coalition entirely. The Catalonian-Yorktown War also ended on the second of December, bringing the last remnant of The October War to an end. With the end of the October War and its successor wars, the server became very optimistic, with fewer wars and battles and little toxicity. Nations debated each other freely, with little personal attacks, treaties were drawn up and followed, and many new players joined the server. This era saw the triumph of Regionalism over Globalism, solidifying the power of sovereign states that claim territory. This time, while seemingly reversing in late December with the advent of the New World Order, quickly reverted back to Regionalism, and eventually, it was seen as the normal way. In Europe, December saw the collapse of the long-standing European Union, of which Spain was a major beneficiary. This correlated with the rise of two European superpowers, the Second German Empire and Russia. The Russians were able to build a massive state extremely quickly, surpassing even Canada, marking to many the end of a one powerful state. While initially extremely decentralized, Russia slowly centralized and formed a world superpower. Despite this, unlike all other hegemony (including Canada at its prime) Russia never exerted much influence. The other power to rise was the 5th Germany, the first to be considered strong since the fall of the German Empire. The use of realpolitik allowed the Germans to unify and form a powerful, centralized dictatorship, and a powerful military-industrial complex. They also expanded throughout central and western Europe, seizing all of France, Italy, Poland, much of the Balkans, and Papau colonies. Germany never was as strong as the Russians, however used their influence far more, with friendly relations with lesser powers in order to propel their influence. Another European power rose in late December, that being the first United Kingdom. This powerful monarchy rose out of thin air, with individuals such as GeneralRhombus becoming notable figures within it. The United Kingdom was able to expand extremely quickly colonially, seizing territory from Hong Kong, South India, Australia, etc. While many forget this, the rapid British colonization defined politics in Asia and Australia for the next four months. The rise was so rapid it made traditional European powers, such as that of Germany, worry profusely. The rise was followed by a gargantuan collapse, however, leaving the British Isle, and everywhere they colonized, extremely unstable for a very long time. British instability saw the founding of the UU and UE, and German interventionist raids in France and Cowny, and kcod's many nations, which would define Southeast Asian relations for months. Britain was then able to reconstruct, however, through reestablishment by GeneralRhombus on the 31st and in a much-reduced state. Asia's development was not entirely one-sided. The nation of Japan collapsed during the time, with the Emperor leaving to return to Canada. India's establishment initially was sluggish, stagnating after the leave of Ian. Then, the former British colony of Kerala, quickly conquered all of Southern India, angering Magenent of India. Kerala was different from the city states that developed naturally in time, as it was enormous in population, wealth, and size. This started an Indian dualism between Whopper's India, and Magenent's India, a dualism that still vaguely can be seen today. Australia, while not Asia, would be linked to it, and saw a revival from the old days of Australasia, with a new community to inhabit the continent after independence from Britain. January January saw the continuation of the December political landscape. Western Europe was in shambles as British Reconstruction began, however German Reconstruction ended with a Germany at it's apex, featuring a strong alliance between the two states. France saw a trilateral hatred develop between Kade-Sarmango-Frank. These French states (New_France, France, French_Union) had constant civil war across January, with occasional UE and German intervention. Spain continued it's colonial empire, slowly and steadily solidifying their Latin American territories, bickering with the Canadians over colonization of America, and holding a strong alliance with Germany until mid-January, wherein relations collapsed for Spain. Europe was much more defined by the events occurring east of France, the rivalry between Russia and Germany. This rivalry never broke out into war, but featured many disputes and skirmishes that nearly started conflict. The rivalry created a deep hatred between Germans and Russians. Germany in the time slowly made a transition into isolationism and non-interventionism, culminating in the crowning of Carlito II von Hohenzollern, turning the German Federation into the Second German Empire. January most importantly saw the rise of the reset rumors. While the works of Hlar in December to bring about a reset saw controversy, massive rumors began to be spread about a reset that would occur in April. These rumors had a very real effect on the server, as a destabilizing force. They caused riots that would occur nonstop until April 1st's false reset, wherein the rumors cooled. The most notable thing to occur as a result of this was the collapse of the Second German Empire into Prussia and Austria through the 20 days darkness. Late Janurary accompanied a collapse of Europe. Britain fell into inactivity, as did France as its civil wars subsided, Germany was already inactive; Western Europe was effectively dead aside from Spain. This time was considered the final shift of world events from Europe to Asia. February February was more of a transitional period, and saw the mass development of Asia, through the refounding of Australia and reestablishment of the current Japanese Empire. Valkyria became a haven for old players that wanted a home, and Asia saw a burst of conflict. Tufan-Neodonian relations were extremely poor, and a new Mongolian state under Dak was formed. Hong Kong formed the important Kowloon Republic and Australia became a battle ground for Asia's wars. Australia was faced with Neodonian, Japanese, and Kowloon attacks on its homeland and despite all its adversaries managed to stay intact and united. The old Axis powers were formed between Alaska, India, Kowloon and Japan. Then in mid-February there was an elimination of inactive towns, removing many off the map. A few days later followed an elimination of inactive people, which damaged the largest towns by chunks. Then, a third blow was struck a week later, the elimination of the ability to tp to outposts over your nation maximum. The first of these blows was small to any town reasonably active, but the elimination of people, followed by elimination of outpost access, severely damaged some formerly glorious towns, such as Kingston, Alania, and others. Asia was extremely unstable at this time, with nations often collapsing and reforming. The Chinese dynasty of Zhou, however, remained mostly the same as prior, aside from worsening relations with Japan. The climax of conflict was felt in the Indian Civil War, wherein Whopper and Magenent fought for control of India. Europe saw relatively little activity, with the reestablishment of Alfatra being one of the few events. North America saw the establishment of Rome with Phillybob777. The server deletion of inactives caused Hong Kong to be the most populous town in the server. March March started a reasonably peaceful month, again seeing the further development of Asia. North America saw instability through Kingston establishing many new nation-states, and Spanish-Russian troops met to support one another in the Second Battle of Riga, with Frank being banned shortly after. Persia, once a great power during the October War, finally collapsed, and with the ancient Ottoman Empire, both joined the Caspian States. Mongolia was also refounded and used reset rumours through the Cult of Qi to cause instability in Asia and Japan. Japanese-Chinese relations were extremely low at this time, by Japanese expansion in China and Asia as a whole and by Japan's abuse being heaped on the Chinese. Australia became relatively stable at this time, and West Asia's the Caspian States became a solid force in the region. The first Olympics were also held in Saint Petersburg, with Mongolia and Russia tying for the most number of medals. Llamaism also peaked at this time. March began to shift when the Second Austrian Empire and corresponding Second Night of Terror occurred. This state lay the foundations of future German ones, however, was relatively inactive and very toxic. Attacks began to occur in neutral Guyana and Llamaism splintered. A War Day was also held, however, stopped by a server crash. The war saw the Germans meet once more, fighting alongside the now-gone CCCP to attempt to collapse Russia. Spain made very significant advances, and Canadian troops swept across the globe. The Battle of Saint Petersburg became the largest the server had ever seen and was a humiliation for the defence. Furthermore, wars were fought by Spain, and Japan effectively collapsed after the Great Japanese Banning with half the nation being banned for exploiting a glitch that allowed for infinite gold. This was a temporary but ended Sly's reign as Shogun of Japan, and after MineHero was unbanned, bringing in MineHero's reign. The month ended with Whopper quitting, however Indian dualism continued with his successors. April April began with the end of reset riots, through an April fool's fake reset. This climactic beginning foreshadowed the extremely turbulent month that followed, continuing late March's l. Spain and Japan break into outright war over the Filipino islands after Spain elected Pachacuti as prime minister, and the CCCP finally collapsed for good. The month saw the final solidifying of conflict being centred in Asia, and yet a revival of Western Europe. Britain crowned GeneralRhombus as a new King, recreating the nation, and French efforts to rebuild looked promising, but quickly collapsed. Germany started it's 6th incarnation in the 3rd German Empire, starting a union between them and Austria. This union saw rapid success, with Germany gaining 50 members in a week, and Austria gaining 30. Mass colonization of Papua and Africa also occurred. The three reviving states formed EMP, or the European Military Pact, to defend common interests, and Spain's entering awaiting French approval. Spain's victory against Japan did not mark the end of Japanese conflict, with Germans defending Sorong in the Second Battle of Sorong a battle that surprisingly did not ruin relations, though followed by a battle of Odense. Japan nonetheless continued to grow more and more powerful. France suffered minor instability shortly thereafter when Sarmango turned over power to Kade, however, and Austria's position as a semi-sovereign state created a major diplomatic crisis from April 12-15 and is ongoing, with random attacks on several states by new Austrian recruits. However, tensions began to cool with the Germans signing a Non-Aggression Pact with Japan, and with the Chancellor working to stop unjustified attacks, largely ending the crisis. The rise of the Global Empire also saw a potential renaissance of globalism, notably leading to a Franco-Globalist war over Marseilles, however by the time Global Empire renamed to Earthara many realized it was only a minor player, and Globalism was not re-arriving via Earthara. Most importantly, the Lantauns declared war on Japan over Kerala joining Japan, showing the continuation of Indian dualism, and starting the Kerala War. The Kerala War was initially jotted down as a footnote war in Asia, not unlike the Japanese-Spanish war for the Philippines. Against all odds, however, it became the most defining conflict in the already tumultuous month of April, and even year. The war is the bloodiest since the epoch-ending October War that saw enormous amounts of devastation across Europe. The war could be seen as a culmination of Indian dualism, or a culmination of Asia's development (excluding the already highly developed and ancient land of Zhou), but it is important to note that it started over a relatively ridiculous premise; a town conflict between two Asian states. This conflict between the revived Japan and powerful Lantau was astronomically more bloody than any battle since the massive Battle of Saint Petersburg. In the opening stages of a local conflict, the war saw huge amounts of civilians and combatants dead, and large-scale griefing. The war became important with the intervention of the recently formed EMP, however, initially just through Germany and Spain, but soon after the British. This escalated the fighting tremendously, however, the use of Lantauian end crystals to kill large hordes and the entry of Seaterrica on the side of Lantau at once evened the playing field for a time, with the Seaterrica-Lantau forces overcoming many nations allied with Japan and forcing them to surrender. The situation changed quickly when a massive amount of international intervention occurred on the 22nd and 23rd of April, most notably with Russia joining, however, this did not end with a Lantau defeat, rather it still remained a stalemate. The war also saw the start of a new type of warfare, propaganda warfare, wherein nations would spread their agendas in order to give themselves diplomatic leverage. This was used initially by Japan, but soon adopted by every state in the war. The enormous coalition against Lantau was very reminiscent of The October War's world coalition, wherein very few states were left out of the conflict. Ultimately the victor is relatively irrelevant, as with such massive casualties the only legacy that will be had is a pointless conflict started by bad policy that slaughtered countless people, a legacy not unlike The October War. The Kerala War saw major diplomatic and cultural ramifications. Diplomatically, it reversed the trend towards German-Japanese animosity and even saw the two nations form an axis with Spain against Lantau. The war helped to end people thinking of Japan as a toxic state, in some circles more successfully than others, and popularized the idea of total war. Culturally the war started a trend of video news reports, such as #MunichAlert, and Ian's news services. This saw both impartial news services utilizing a new medium, and humour-based propaganda using state-run services. The War also polarized people's opinions, either you were for Lantau or you were for Japan, with some neutral states being called out as supposed enemies. The idea of war as not useless, but in fact incredibly damaging and effective also occurred, completely shifting a thought that had implanted itself since the end of the Tortugas. This change in doctrine completely shakes the foundations of world power, as having a powerful military is instrumental for influence in the modern day. However, although war proved very damaging the Kerala War did effectively nothing to end the stalemate, neither the Japan-allied forces nor the Lantau-allied forces collapsed and both remained strong and effective up until the end of the war. Finally, the Kerala War redefined how nations interacted, whereas in the post-October War world there was peace, treaties, and reciprocal cooperation between nations the post-Kerala War (or even post-March 2018) was war-filled. Lead by Japan these warring nations did not talk and instead of attempting to talk would attack first. Although this did not affect you if you were an ally or far enough from their power, it certainly was terrorizing, annoying, and repulsive if you happened to be in the line of fire. May May saw the stagnation of many important nations, and accordingly the Kerala War. Although usually the busiest time of the year, it was a time when most people did not interact as frequently as normal. Accordingly, it saw the rise of Japan end of Russian/Canadian hegemony. Additionally, it saw Germany and Spain begin to stagnate, and Austria practically die. Spain also continued its deadlock with Canada, resulting in a few battles between them. The month saw the huge Kerala War also end, with a peace agreement of Status Quo Antebellum. Although the Kerala War ended it did not result in peace for all combatants, for the simple reason that just returning to the status quo was impossible. Lantau split soon after the end of the war with Magenent retaining Lantau and 4noah18 creating NewLantau. Lantau was splitting and the towns formerly under their control started joining one or the other or else joining a different nation altogether. Japan, emboldened by their "Axis" with Germany and Spain not only continued attacking but also attacked nations that were neutral in the Kerala War. Seaterrica, which was on the rise declaring war again anyone they felt was toxic, also never agreed to the peace and continued their own World Revolution. Shortly after the war ended Spain effectively withdrew from the "Axis", leaving on Japan and Germany in the alliance, they also had internal problems between NSaurio and Zqppy that ended when NSaurio handed power back to Zqppy after a referendum. The end of the month also saw the Era of Rebirth appear, it was an odd time for an era to start, but it was long overdue. June It started with a bang of the 2nd Great Japanese Banning when MineHero43 was found to have 5 alts on the server, all the alts were banned but he was given only a 3 day ban. Germany invaded Joel's Belgium over a Belgian killing a German and in support of Japan (Joel had previously been banned for griefing Japan) and started the 2 Days War. This showed the "Axis" powers of Germany and Japan stood strong together regardless of the banning. Joel a few days later left the server (Later he returned) Kcod was banned for posting a meme with MLGTerra's face for two weeks. Japan continued to grow and then Emperor Lucas2011 abdicated in favour of his Minister Brooklyn_Tony. Brooklyn_Tony put an end to the Seaterrican-Japanese animosity by signing a treaty with Seaterrica but the rest of the Japanese (MineHero and his clique) hated the treaty and Brooklyn_Tony resigned in favour of MineHero43. He set up continuing the same practices that SlyPrince had started as Shogun and that he had continued as Shogun. Japan's enemy Lantau reunited with NewLantau, 4noah18 coming and leading Kerala which became the capital for a newly-renamed Lantau, Greater_India. Greater_India is in every way a continuation of Lantau and remained in the Central Powers alliance with Seaterrica. Zqppy was banned and again power transferred back to NSaurio. Spain, which was upset over Seaterrica claiming Central America started a war against them and gained an odd ally of Canada when Seaterrica turned and attacked Canada;Seaterrica was upset over Canada not allowing them to expand into North America. The Union of Eden split but remained friendly to the new break-away nation and continued to work on redeveloping Africa. They did face troubles from Russia, when Wangolf, formerly a citizen of Union of Eden financed towns to claim-block Union of Eden towns, this only resulted in the offending towns getting removed and their mayors banned. The polarization of the server continued, except instead of either pro-Japan or pro-Lantau, it was pro-Japan or pro-Seaterrica. This was increasingly damaging to neutral nations, with many feeling threatened both by the Germano-Japanese alliance of pro-Japan and the Seaterrica-Lantau alliance of pro-Seaterrica. This started driving many off the server. Even powerful nations of Spain had this problem with NSaurio declaring that Japan had been breaking treaties but that they dare not declare war with Japan for they would not win against the Germano-Japanese alliance, at the same time Spanish-Seaterrican animosity was growing too. July The beginning of July brought in more war and polarization. Many neutral nations received threats from either the Seaterricans or the Japanese, while some received threats from both. This drove Earthara, about the only Globalist nation but doing quite well, to join the Central Powers of Seaterrica and Lantau. Italy, whose land was long inactive and under effective Spanish control finally regained its own nation. This new Italy quickly gained strength and also sided with Seaterrica-Lantau-Earthara against Japan-Germany-Spain after also being threatened by Germany and Japan. In response to these threats, many neutral nations created the Malayan Pact together, with the goal of supporting each other against any and all aggressors. The continual war and threats made the server very different in retrospect to the carefree days of January-March 2018. France started gaining traction on the world stage, long an inactive vassal of Germany. Some extremely loyal Frenchmen put off by Kade's inactiveness, launched a couple minor revolts, culminating with the Monaco invasion of France which ended with the reunification of France under Monafrance, this however just brought about more intra-state strife and France lacked an ambitious leader to allow it to flourish into a world power. The continual war and oppression by certain nations resulted in many old-time players becoming very inactive. This, coupled with the inability for certain nations/people to respect neutral nations has lead to great tension within EarthMC and a pop-up of server copies, many trying to keep the toxic people out of these communities. Germany, after paperpikmin supposedly left the server, started a fall from world power, Spain did like-wise. Canada was quiet and Seaterrica went slightly inactive when MLGTerra left to create his pet project in New Zealand. France, expanding and with great promise had they had an ambitious leader been able to fill the void of Europe, but instead Florene, although like, was not ambitious and France grew, but did not become a world power. July, however, saw a continual decline in activity of most nations baring Japan, with some old faces and even some new ones leaving the server. August A new server, Terra Nova was announced as an effective reset, although EMC would continue to exist, this sent shock-waves through the community and some players left awaiting the "reset". Murmansk, led by the new player LordMMT started gaining some ground as a globalist empire. MESA (Greater_India/Lantau) was kept active by 32gold even when Magenent and 4noah18 went semi-inactive. France faced another civil war, which was promptly avoided then faced it again as Mustachegames would nation-hop and kept changing his demands. Russia was embroiled in civil war between Tsarist Russia (Lucled, with claims to be the successor to Hero's Russia) Crevelist Russia (Crevel, actually being the successor to Hero's Russia before being sold but lacking everything else) and runnerboy72000 Russia (runnerboy7200, bought Russia from Crevel and although can claim the name, is very different in everything else) This extremely weakened Russia and it was in no place to exert its influence upon the "European Void of Power". The Seaterrican/Lantau/Earthara/Italy vs Japan/Axis wars and battles effectively ended at this point, ending the battles that had plagued the server since April. Seaterrica came off fine but then went inactive as soon as the reset was announced. Lantau started doing other things than war. Earthara did well and continues to offer some resistance. Italy after defeating every Axis prompt went inactive. Japan survived while its allied went inactive. This ended the effective state of continual war but many nations did not do well off it and the war drove people away, servers. The baoftentimes to competing for power in EarthMC was swinging back towards a singular-dominating nation like it had not seen since Prestige Imperium and Japan was its beneficiary. The major powers of Europe: Spain, Germany, and Russia were all shadows of there former self, leaving a large Vacuum of Power in Europe while the traditional power of Canada pulled back from the World-Wide influence it once had. As August wore on the server became very inactive. it was common to find less than 5 people on at a time, very surprising compared to July when it seemed to also have at least 20 online. This was mostly caused by people awaiting Terra Nova, but some had started leaving before during the continual wars and toxicity. Terra Nova was announced with much promise and hope, but it decreased the number of people play on EarthMC as they await it and some old-time players expressed disinterest in moving, citing lack of history and other problems. Whether or not EMC will prosper is unknown, certainly, people expect great things, but it is possible that is Terra Nova fails to meet expectations (which are super high) then it may fail. Only time will tell. September Inactivity continues as people wait for Terra Nova to open.